


Возвращайся. Когда-нибудь.

by greensun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на <a href="http://hobbitfest.diary.ru/p186227718.htm">заявку</a> с Хоббит-феста "9. Трандуил|Леголас. «Возвращайся. Когда-нибудь»"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращайся. Когда-нибудь.

**Author's Note:**

> Пронзительно правильно - и пронзительно грустно, горько, тоскливо.

Невысказанное кажется тяжелее небес. Тяжелее королевской короны. Тяжелее бесчисленных и страшных потерь канувших в прошлое горьких эпох. От этого молчания сводит горло, и разорвать тишину просто невозможно. Замкнутый круг — несказанного, несделанного, оставленного на потом, что вдруг оказалось в прошедшем навсегда.  
Лес молчит, поджимая листву, как нервные пальцы. Лес укоризненно смотрит — и задерживает дыхание от горя. Лес плачет горьким древесным соком израненных на границах стволов и шепчет в полубреду неясное, но близкое сердцу каждого жителя пущи.  
Эрин Ласгален. Не очищенный от скверны, но освобожденный от Тьмы, учащийся не бояться мрака и все более жадно дышащий полной грудью. Яд Саурона уйдет из чащ позднее, но Дол Гулдур уже уничтожен, и нет больше страха.  
Никакого страха, кроме страха потерь. 

Трандуил сразу понимает, что нет смысла отговаривать. Да и что он может сказать своему сыну, вернувшемуся после многих месяцев отсутствия — совсем не таким, каким он уезжал? Тогда лихолесский принц всего лишь нес на оперении своих стрел новость о побеге Голлума, и нельзя было описать словами всех существующих наречий, как тяжело было темное предчувствие, легшее на сердце Лесного Короля. Долго Трандуил смотрел вслед своему сыну — даже тогда, когда давно его отряд скрылся в глубинах Лихолесья.  
На Запад тогда отправлялся Леголас, и Запад отнял его душу из объятий родных лесов.  
Трандуил сжимает губы, и быть может, сын видит в этом королевскую жесткость и строгость, но нет сил доказывать, что это боль. Столь долгими оказались эти месяцы (кажется, годы — или может, столетия?), когда Леголас канул в небытие, уйдя с Братством Кольца навстречу верной гибели. Принц никогда, быть может, не узнает, как глубоко и безнадежно поселился тогда в отцовских глазах страх, что Леголас никогда не вернется. Как тяжело было Королю всякий раз брать в руки оружие, седлать тонконогого коня и вести свое войско на страшные битвы, чтобы защитить границы Лихолесья. Как все это — волшебные голоса родного Леса, звучащие вопреки всему эльфийские песни, горькие победы и страшные похороны павших — было лишено всякого смысла, стоило лишь подумать о том, что сын может погибнуть в любое мгновение где-то далеко, в неизведанных землях, укрытых Тьмой.  
Темны ночи, полные горького одиночества, и тяжка эльфийская доля — помнить все без остатка, сгорая в сожалениях об упущенном и несовершенном.

Нет слов, чтобы высказать радость отца, ринувшегося навстречу сыну, который вернулся домой. Но затаенные чувства — вина ли, обида или страх, отчаянье, невысказанная нежность, спрятанная в груди отцовская-сыновья любовь — остановили обоих на самой грани. На грани объятий, на грани взгляда в глаза, на грани почти сорвавшихся с губ слов.  
Но вместо искренности - вязь того, что должно быть сказано, и от этого больно, жутко, тяжко.  
Горько. 

_«Итилиэн, прекрасный лес недалеко от великого королевства людей...»_  
Многие пойдут за тобой, сын мой. Твои друзья, еще такие молодые эльфы, начинают гореть идеей новой жизни, нового места, новых возможностей. Утомленные долгой войной и тяжестью наконец-то павшей Тени, они хотят изменить этот мир к лучшему по мере своих сил. И если суждено эльфам уступить место людскому роду, так значит, именно людям стоит помочь восстановить жизнь после страшной войны. Пусть людское королевство станет символом Средиземья, но эльфийские деяния оставят в стенах далекого Белого Города память о дивном народе на долгие века. И потому столь же молодым и горячим эльфам, друзьям твоим, еще не чувствующим, как безвозвратно уходит наше время, так хочется оставить свой след в людском мире.  
И не мне останавливать их, и не мне перечить им — да и не желаю я удерживать кого-то силой. Прекрасно ваше желание нести новое, прекрасное, живое в этот мир, и всем сердцем поддерживаю я подобное решение.  
Но в глазах твоих я вижу тень крыльев морских птиц, и в песнях твоих звучит тоска, ранее неведомая никому из нас.  
Не на Юг, столь далекий, но все же достижимый, уходишь ты. Не на Юг. 

Леголас обещает навещать родные леса, сжимая в горячих ладонях прохладные отцовские руки. В его глазах сверкает пламя жизни, стремления жить, желания созидать. Он настолько живой в этот миг, настолько молодой и сильный, что Трандуил, сжимая губы все сильнее, чуть прикрывает глаза. Ему так больно — и так радостно видеть это воодушевление, эту искреннюю радость, эту открытость новому, но так невыразимо мучительно от того, что остается несказанным, отведенным в сторону, забытым.  
Леголас делает вид, что не замечает внешней холодности отца. Лихие скакуны храпят в нетерпении отправиться в дорогу, молодые эльфы вокруг смеются и постоянно запевают песни о невероятном своем будущем, мечтающие о новых землях. И Леголас улыбается, но смотрит чуть мимо отцовских глаз, и говорит, обещает, умоляет, уверяет. Что все будет прекрасно. Что он будет писать. Что передаст людям прекрасные песни и сказания Зеленого Леса. И будет присылать подарки, и удивительные украшения гномьей работы, ведь теперь у его друга Гимли тоже будет свое особое королевство рядом с людскими странами.  
Трандуил слушает, не двигаясь, и, конечно же, верит этим словам. Но несказанное здесь, висит в воздухе, и можно сколько угодно делать вид, что этого не существует. Но Лес чувствует — и вздыхает, и плачет голосами птиц, и просит шелестом листвы не покидать, и пытается уговорить ропотом ветвей, но принц его, конечно же, не слышит. Трандуил мысленно пытается убаюкать, успокоить проницательный Лес, встревоженный близящейся (уже свершившейся?) потерей, и это почти получается. Но ведь сам Король чувствует неизбежность страшного, и нет потому в его сердце спокойствия, а Лес, ощущая это, тревожится все сильнее. 

Все замирает. Молчание нависает, тяжелое и полное горечи, и давит на плечи, на виски, на сердце. Трандуил все-таки ловит прямой взгляд сына, и тишина сковывает горло судорогой.  
Все невысказанное так и останется невысказанным. Леголас ждет, глядя пронзительно и внимательно, и Трандуил вздыхает, опуская по-королевски распрямленные плечи — словно позволяя всей этой тяжести сломить себя на короткий миг отчаянья.  
— Возвращайся. Когда-нибудь.  
Голос Короля не вздрагивает, и глухо звучат короткие слова, практически лишенные эмоций. Лишь кажущиеся лишенными эмоций — ведь так сжимает горло, что каждая буква дается с невысказанным трудом.  
Леголас не отвечает — лишь привычно целует отцовские ладони, и вот он уже верхом, и запевают эльфийские трубы, и взвиваются под самые кроны звонкие эльфийские голоса, а лошади ржут, срываясь в путь, сулящий открытия.

Долго смотрит вслед уходящему на Юг отряду сына Лесной Король, недвижимый и стройный, а Лес, плача, роняет ему на плечи желтые листья.  
Ибо с Запада не возвращаются.


End file.
